The use of optically detectable labeling groups, and particularly those groups having high quantum yields, e.g., fluorescent or chemiluminescent groups, is ubiquitous throughout the fields of analytical chemistry, biochemistry, and biology. In particular, by providing a highly visible signal associated with a given reaction, one can better monitor that reaction as well as any potential effectors of that reaction. Such analyses are the basic tools of life science research in genomics, diagnostics, pharmaceutical research, and related fields.
Such analyses have generally been performed under conditions where the amounts of reactants are present far in excess of what is required for the reaction in question. The result of this excess is to provide ample detectability, as well as to compensate for any damage caused by the detection system and allow for signal detection with minimal impact on the reactants. For example, analyses based on fluorescent labeling groups generally require the use of an excitation radiation source directed at the reaction mixture to excite the fluorescent labeling group, which is then separately detectable. However, one drawback to the use of optically detectable labeling groups is that prolonged exposure of chemical and biochemical reactants to such light sources, alone, or when in the presence of other components, e.g., the fluorescent groups, can damage such reactants. The traditional solution to this drawback is to have the reactants present so far in excess that the number of undamaged reactant molecules far outnumbers the damaged reactant molecules, thus minimizing or negating the effects of the photo-induced damage.
A variety of analytical techniques currently being explored deviate from the traditional techniques. In particular, many reactions are based on increasingly smaller amounts of reagents, e.g., in microfluidic or nanofluidic reaction vessels or channels, or in “single molecule” analyses. Such low reactant volumes are increasingly important in many high throughput applications, such as microarrays. The use of smaller reactant volumes offers challenges to the use of optical detection systems. When smaller reactant volumes are used, damage to reactants, such as from exposure to light sources for fluorescent detection, can become problematic and have a dramatic impact on the operation of a given analysis. In other cases, other reaction conditions may impact the processivity, rate, fidelity, or duration of the reaction, including salt or buffer conditions, pH, temperature, or even inunobilization of reaction components within observable reaction regions. In many cases, the effects of these different reaction or environmental conditions can degrade the performance of the system over time. This can be particularly detrimental, for example, in real-time analysis of reactions that include fluorescent reagents that can expose multiple different reactions components to optical energy. In addition, smaller reactant volumes can lead to limitations in the amount of signal generated upon application of optical energy.
Further, in the case of sequencing-by-synthesis applications, an additional challenge has been to develop ways to effectively sequence noncontiguous portions of a template nucleic acid on a single molecule. This challenge is exacerbated in template nucleic acids that contain highly repetitive sequence and/or are hundreds or thousands of nucleotides in length, such as certain genomic DNA fragments. The difficulty generating such noncontiguous reads from a single template has hampered efforts to construct consensus sequences for long templates, for example, in genome sequencing projects.
As such, methods and systems that result in enhanced reaction performance, such as an increase in processivity, rate, fidelity, or duration of a reaction of interest, would provide useful improvements to the methods and compositions currently available. For example, methods, devices, and systems that increase reaction performance by, e.g., mitigating to some extent photo-induced damage in a reaction of interest and/or increasing various other performance metrics for the reaction would be particularly useful.